orbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Marks
"I only give people what they have coming to them." - Aiden to Jim about the former's behavior. Aiden is one of the main characters of Magiq, and considers himself a temporary member of the Gangstars. He was an antagonist at the beginning of the series, constantly harassing the Gangstars members, and only joined after he saw that they were pretty 'weak' and 'miserable' without him. He only plans on using them to find the Seele army. Appearance: Aiden looks ill, weak, and frail, but as soon as he smiles it turns into a horrifying appearance. He wears a black faux jacket, with a white school shirt under it, along with blue jeans and dress shoes. There is shoulder armor that is visible on Aiden's left shoulder, but can only be seen if one has a Magic Tier above 3. Personality: Though Aiden looks like a weak-willed and depressed person, he is eccentric in ways that are extremely violent and vicious, and short-tempered. He also claims that he doesn't care about how many people he's killed on a whim. Despite appearing as an extremely bad person, he is actually funny at rare times but gullible at surprising moments. He is very unpredictable. Even though he appears threatening to everyone, he is actually quite nice to few people such as Terrell and Jim, even building friendships with them, and decided to not ask something too big for Doug, a man who had a poor financial state, and even didn't steal many things from Doug's fridge when he wanted to leave. History (Before the Prologue): Aiden lived a regular life at school, but wasn't as mean as he was right now, and even was a little bit of a coward. One time, he and his friend had been assaulted by two thugs looking for their money. When Aiden and his friend neither had money, one of the thugs was angry and planned killing Aiden with a pipe he was holding, but was saved in time by Carter, who eliminated the thugs in a short battle with Aiden preventing Carter from being injured to the head. Aiden was completely surprised by the battle, and was even called 'cool' by Carter. After this, Aiden had made Carter his role model, and planned to train more in order to become like him. At 15, he tried for many days to continuously shoot a fireball, which he couldn't. He gave up quickly, and was completely upset by this situation. An old man who was in a hurry one day had taken Aiden under his wing, and taught him Seele. He had also found out that Aiden is very experienced with a sword, and gave him a katana that was later occupied by Aiden's spirit, Zantetsuken. A few days after he was taught Seele, his master had been murdered. Aiden was able to catch up in time to see his dying master, and knew who killed him, along with the master's dying wishes. After his master died, Aiden did not care much, and ignored his master's warning about the assassin that had attacked him. After another few days, Aiden successfully killed the assassin but with extreme difficulty, due to the assassin having Seele aswell. Ever since this day, Aiden was continuously hunted by one or two assassins. He had complied with his master's final wishes except one, which was finding the Seele army. (Prologue): Aiden did not make much of an appearance in the prologue except when he kept attacking random Gangstars members that made him pretty angry. Surprisingly, even though he is very strong, he was defeated by the Gangstars members in their weakest forms. He was only interested in Terrell, who had a summoning ability that scared Aiden. Relationships: Jim Hollerman: Possibly the only one that can be described as a best friend for Aiden. They first met when Jim had indirectly made Aiden angry. Surprisingly Aiden didn't know he had any magic power, and lost. Even though they had a tense friendship, they truly became friends when Jim stopped Aiden from going insane, Jim even buying Aiden a faux leather jacket as a gift. Aiden trusts Jim a lot, and is his go-to person to hang out with. Recently though Aiden had incorrectly responded to Jim, and Jim distanced himself from the group. Aiden gets angry when this is mentioned. Terrell Park: Aiden was initially scared of Terrell because of his summoning abilities, seeing Terrell as the best summoner he's fought. Because of this interest, Aiden considers Terrell a great friend, and supports him in every way so he doesn't feel bad or awkward. Carter Collins: Carter is Aiden's original role model, inspiring him to become a man who had also defended other people. He trained for many years and had planned on finding Carter again to fight him. He was very excited when he sensed a familiar aura which was Carter's. However, Aiden's dream never came true when he found out that Carter was murdered shortly before he arrived. Max Zhertwolt: Aiden unwillingly respects Max due to him being the Prince of Rigel and the soul leader of Gangstars. He found Max to be very annoying because he's cocky, unfunny, even saying that he wanted to kill Max but won't because he's a heir, and that people who have these traits 'piss' him off. Ironically, Aiden has the same traits. After a while, he began to see Max as normal but not as a friend yet, but would consider talking to him first for any issues. Diana Amaro: Aiden has a weird friendship with Diana. In some moments he appears to hate her, but in others he finds her okay. Diana also interacts with him this way, but probably finds him a bad person. Sparda Bakuhatsu: Aiden hates Sparda a lot and holds a grudge against him for defeating him at the beginning of Magiq. He plans to defeat Sparda someday. ''Alex Dale: Aiden hates Alex the most, and considers him the worst person on earth. They did not meet on good notes because the former thought Alex had murdered Carter, which was not true. The other Gangstars members tried convincing Aiden that Alex didn't murder Carter, which Aiden fakingly agreed with. After he finds the Seele Army, he considers killing Alex as a goodbye message. ''Stanislaw Brzezinski: Aiden didn't like Stanislaw at first because he was homeless, and the two often fought. In the last fight, Aiden had injured Stanislaw heavily and cut a huge part of his only shirt. Since Stanislaw ran from the group, Aiden wonders where he's gone. ''Joy: Even though Joy is the one who hired Gangstars, Aiden hates his employer a lot before he even knew him, mostly because Aiden is ''supposedly a wanted criminal by the law because he prank called the station. Ever since Joy's reveal that he was Dynamo, needless to explain that Aiden hates him a lot. ''Doug: Aiden was friendly to Doug at the beginning, but after he knew that he was a part of Joy's military, he was worried and sensed that something was wrong. He threatened Doug with the katana Aiden holds, and told him to not expose what Aiden did and to never go against the Gangstars. Aiden's thoughts of something bad happening was confirmed when he saw Doug's anti-depressants, and he decided to run away. Abilities ''(Magic Stats): * Magic Tier: 6 * Magic Type: Seele * Health/Barrier: C+/B-'' * ''Weapon(s): Zantetsuken (Katana) * Armor Class: 5 / 7 (Zantetsuken Formation) (Magic Abilities): Seele: * Type: Warrior/Offensive * Effects: (Heavy Damage + Bleeding) * Description: This is shown as a small piece of shoulder armor, but it's fit for Aiden's shoulder, making it being seen like a small bandage. It also has a small visual protector against humans who don't have a magic tier of 3. If pressed on, the user becomes an "Empty", with the Seele extending to fill his arm completely, and reaching to their face to create a mask that looks like a monster's. Though people who learn Seele when activate this are usually insane and can't control themselves and their desires, the user has trained enough to keep his sanity. This form has a limited time of 1 minute before returning to it's sealed form. It has a cooldown of 1 minute until it's able to be used again. Flash Speed: * Type: Support/Defensive * Effects: (N/A) * Description: This allows for Aiden to move in a flash. The speed of this ability is able to catch up with a high-end speeding motorcycle on an empty road. Seele: Zantetsuken (Formation): * Type: ''Warrior/Offensive/Defensive/Support'' * Effects: ''(Heavy Damage + Bleeding)'' * Description: '''A spirit emerges from the Seele, and gains it's body and energy from the sword. It's a soul that is always behind it's user when this technique is unleashed. It makes the user have an HP of B-, and a BP of B- (It refills to this, it doesn't increase), and is able to fight alongside the user, making combos easier to attain. ''Seele: Zantetsuken (Insanity):'' * '''Type: ''(???)'' * Effects: ''(Heavy Damage)'' * Description: '''The user is not normal anymore, and has gone beyond sanity. The monster that is inside the Seele that Aiden controls for his benefits now controls him. The demon is very unstable, but very powerful, able to slash multiple draw slashes from even a simple wave of the sword, being able to spam Draw Slashes (Cooldown reduction) and slashing at the same time. If it has Zantetsuken and slashes a human, their barrier will instantly break. The only way to revert this form is if Aiden is impaled by Zantetsuken, the only one capable of holding down this form. ''Draw Slash:'' * '''Type: ''(Offensive)'' * Effects: ''(Medium Damage)'' * Description: ''The user unleashes curved energy waves from sword slashes. The slashes depends on the user's affinity (Light/Dark).'' Last Stand: * Type: ''(Offensive)'' * Effects: ''(Heavy Damage)'' * Description: ''Dual-wield the user's weapon, allowing for an additional attack in their same turn/time.'' Category:Characters Category:Main characters